


Full Throttle Freedom

by Ulrich362



Series: Arc-V Romance [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362
Summary: Rin and Yugo, the two of them have shared a dream for most of their lives. To become the champion and win the Friendship Cup but beyond that there's another dream they have, one that is just as important to both of them and one that means even more once they realize it.





	Full Throttle Freedom

Full Throttle Freedom

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

“Wait, what did you just say?” Yugo asked in shock. “I mean, are you serious?”

“I am, you and Rin wanted to compete in the Friendship Cup though you’ll need a duel runner, won’t you?” Jack questioned.

“Yes, but you’re talking about giving us the materials for two completely separate duel runners.” Rin pointed out. “I mean, is this really ok?”

“Of course you both are competing, aren’t you?” Jack inquired to which Yugo and Rin both nodded. “Then it’s simple, build two runners and show everyone just how skilled you are.”

Rin and Yugo just exchanged a glance as the implications of what Jack just said hit them. He was already impressed with their skill and was challenging them. The excitement was incredible, the goal they’d been working for their entire lives was practically in front of them.

“We plan on it; you better watch your back Jack.” Yugo grinned. “One of us is going to take you down.”

Jack just smirked accepting Yugo’s challenge before getting on his own duel runner and racing off leaving Yugo and Rin by themselves with the parts.

“Can you believe it Rin, we’re so close to achieving our dream.” Yugo smiled enthusiastically. “One of us is on the verge of beating Jack and winning the Friendship Cup.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe that after everything that’s happened to both of us we would really be in this situation.” Rin agreed. “Though don’t expect me to make things easy for you, I plan on taking down Jack myself.”

Suddenly Yugo looked down and crossed his arms in thought causing Rin to grow concerned for her best friend only for him to suddenly look at her.

“Rin, let’s make a promise right here and right now.” Yugo told her. “We’ve been a team through everything so if one of loses the competition we should stay and watch from the sidelines. That way when we duel Jack we’ll know we have each other’s support no matter what happens.”

Rin just looked at Yugo and smiled, the hotheaded boy she knew all those years was still the same as ever and yet his desire to rescue her even after what happened, and his insistence that even in this tournament where they could easily have to duel each other as opponents they were still a team… It made her happy, there was no other word to describe the feeling in her heart.

“So is that a deal then?” Yugo inquired with his own smile before RIn took one last look at the parts for the two duel runners and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s a deal.” Rin answered before looking at the parts. “We have a lot of work to do, but we built one before so we can do it again.”

“Right, with the two of us working as a team there’s no way we can lose.” Yugo grinned before the two of them turned towards the parts. “Ok, now to make two amazing duel runners.”

“Two champion duel runners.” Rin corrected as the two of them smiled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sorry I’m late you guys.” Ruri apologized running up to the other three girls. “Did I miss anything important?”

“Not much, we were just reminiscing.” Yuzu answered as Serena smiled.

“You mean about the whole Dimensional War?” Ruri guessed. “It was terrible but then again we would have never met without it so…”

“Kind of, but we were also talking about how things have been going since it ended. I mean not too long from now and the repairs should be starting, right?” Serena asked to which Ruri nodded happily.

“Yeah, it’s almost too good to be true.” Ruri answered. “Speaking of which how are the other dimensions doing?”

“Things are great, Standard didn’t get hit too badly so we’re just trying to help out however we can.” Yuzu answered.

“The same is true of the Fusion Dimension, Duel Academy is reopening but it’s taking a page out of You Show’s book and making dueling fun.” Serena agreed before pausing and glancing at Rin. “Wait, isn’t the Friendship Cup coming up soon?”

Rin just smiled before looking at the other three girls sitting at the table. “Yeah, it is. Yugo and I are both going to enter and one of us is definitely going to take down Jack Atlas.”

“Both of you, but didn’t you only have one…” Ruri started recalling when Yugo had mentioned how they might not be able to enter because their runner was destroyed when she and Rin were brainwashed.

“Jack gave us the resources to build two new ones.” Rin explained. “Actually, the two of us have been riding a lot recently to get ready for the competition.”

“Riding together, that must be nice to spend so much time with your best friend.” Serena smiled.

“Yeah, it is.” Rin smiled. ‘Yugo’s always been my best friend, we’d do anything to help each other and he definitely proved it when I was kidnapped. I really need to thank him for everything, of course first things first is making sure one of us ends up the champion.’

“You three are really lucky.” Serena said suddenly snapping Rin out of her thoughts as she noticed her Fusion counterpart seemed to be looking down.

“Huh, what’s wrong Serena?” Yuzu asked.

Serena just looked up at the clouds and shook her head. “I’m ok, so you might have a rematch with Yugo? Hopefully it goes better than the last one.”

Rin looked down hearing that as the memories of her last “Match” with Yugo replayed in her head, she had no control over her actions and she really hurt him. Her eyes filled with tears from the memories, he was risking everything to save her and she not only destroyed the duel runner they worked so hard to build but hurt and abandoned him.

Suddenly Rin felt someone wrapping their arms around her as she looked up to see Yuzu hugging her.

“Hey, it’s alright. What happened was really bad but the Doktor is gone now and we’re all ok now.” Yuzu smiled. “Besides, I doubt Yugo blames you for what happened and is just glad you’re safe now.”

“She’s right, besides the fact that you’re upset by what happens mean you really value your friendship with him.” Ruri pointed out.

‘My friendship with Yugo, he’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember.’ Rin thought as she looked up and smiled as the sunlight passed from behind a cloud. “Yeah, you’re right. That’s why I’m going to go all out against him in the Friendship Cup.”

“That sounds perfect.” Serena smiled. “We’re all behind you Rin.”

Rin just smiled in appreciation hearing that before closing her eyes as she recalled the time she’d spent with Yugo building their runners and riding through the city to get used to them. Yugo’s might have been a bit faster, but hers was better through the turns so the winner of their duel would have to be the better duelist and the better rider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Huh, the Friendship Cup?” Yuto asked in surprise. “You and Rin are entering it?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s always been our dream to win the Friendship Cup and defeat Jack Atlas.” Yugo answered. “Plus they changed it so losing isn’t like it was last time.”

“So no going to that underground garbage sorting facility?” Yuya asked. “Then what happens to the losers?”

“Well, they can either go home in defeat or stay and cheer on the other duelists.” Yugo answered. “I can tell you that I won’t be leaving until it’s all over, if I lose Rin’s going to take Jack down no doubt about it.”

“You sound confident, is Rin that skilled?” Yuya asked. “I mean, I’ve dueled Yuzu more times than I can count, I’ve seen Serena duel a lot too so I know she’s really skilled and I technically dueled Ruri and if what Yuto told me is any clue she’s really tough.”

“Of course she is, Rin is one of the greatest duelists in the world.” Yugo answered without hesitation as a happy grin appeared on his face. ‘I still remember the first duel we had, practicing for the Friendship Cup. I thought I had her before she revealed her synchro monster and that trap card.’

Yugo just smiled recalling their matches before someone tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump before turning towards Yuto.

“Yugo, are you still with us?” Yuto inquired. “You just kind of spaced out for a few minutes there.”

“Yeah, he’s right.” Yuya agreed. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Oh, sorry I was just thinking.” Yugo admitted with a faint blush.

“About Rin?” Yuto guessed as Yugo blushed a bit more only for Yuto to smile. “I had a feeling, have you told her?”

“Of course, Rin’s my best friend and…” Yugo started only for Yuya to shake his head. 

“You’re in love with her, it’s pretty obvious Yugo.” Yuya told him. “She probably feels the same way you know.”

Yugo just immediately looked down to hide his face. “No, I mean we’re friends and I don’t…”

Yugo paused as he thought back, it was true he was madly in love with Rin and had been since the day he met her. She was in a word, perfect. Cute, kind, they shared so many interests, he traveled across worlds to save her and would do it again in a heartbeat if he had to. Was Yuya right though, did Rin really feel the same way?

“There are only two ways to find out Yugo, you can ask her directly.” Yuto suggested to which Yugo blushed even more causing him to chuckle. “The other option is to try and get a feel for her heart in a duel.”

“He’s right you know.” Yuya mentioned.

“I’ll go with the second option.” Yugo decided quickly before Yuya and Yuto started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Just two more days, right Yugo?” Rin asked with a smile. “The Friendship Cup, the thing we’ve been working for all this time.”

“Yeah, just a little longer and I’ll be beating Jack.” Yugo smiled only for Rin to punch his arm while pouting. 

“What, you’re already assuming I’ll lose?” Rin pouted before smiling again. “I might be the one dueling Jack you know.”

Yugo just looked into Rin’s eyes as she smiled and he smiled back, was there really any harm?

“Rin, there’s actually something I wanted to tell you.” Yugo admitted blushing as he looked away from her nervously.

“Yugo?” Rin asked. “Hey, what’s bothering you?”

Yugo turned back to Rin and she noticed an uncharacteristically hesitant expression on his face.

“Rin, the truth is for the longest time I’ve… I mean I wanted to tell you…” Yugo started before closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath as Rin listened to him calmly. “Rin, I’m in love with you.”

Yugo just held his breath the moment those words left his lips, he knew Rin didn’t feel the same way but at least now he’d finally said it directly. He loved Rin and no matter what she said that wouldn’t change.

Rin meanwhile just stared at her oldest friend in shock. ‘Yugo loves me, I mean he’s my greatest friend in the world and he risked his life to find me but this whole time, how long has he… Do I feel the same way, I haven’t even thought about it but I have so many friends and yet Yugo’s always felt different, that’s just because he’s my best friend right?’

The silence in the room seemed like an eternity to the two of them as Yugo just waited for some kind of response from Rin as she continued to look at him in shock.

“Rin?” Yugo asked hopefully as his nerves started to get the better of him.

“Huh?” Rin questioned in shock before shaking her head. “Yugo that’s… I mean… I never even thought about our relationship in that way. I mean, I don’t know if I love you, I’m not saying I don’t though.”

Yugo just closed his eyes and nodded. “I understand, take as long as you need Rin, and no matter what happens you’re still my closest friend in the world.”

With those words Yugo smiled and walked out of the room before leaning against the door as he felt his heart trembling, Rin hadn’t said no but she didn’t say yes either so at this point it all depended on what she felt. He’d revealed everything and now all that was left was to wait, something that he always hated doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You’re leaving for a few days?” Leo Akaba inquired curiously. “May I ask why?”

“I want to be able to support my friends Yugo and Rin in the dueling tournament they’ve entered in the Synchro Dimension.” Serena explained.

“I see, I understand.” Leo Akaba noted. “Of course you can go.”

“Thank you very much.” Serena replied before walking out of the professor’s room and walking past Yuri before seeing Yuzu, Ruri, and Rin.

“Well, is it ok with him?” Rin asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I’ll be there to support both of you.” Serena smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right about that…” Rin agreed. “Actually, I kind of need to talk to you guys.”

“Huh, what do you mean?” Ruri asked. “Is everything ok?”

“Well, it’s just that yesterday, Yugo he…” Rin started before looking down nervously. “He told me he’s in love with me.”

“He is, Rin that’s fantastic.” Yuzu smiled.

“No it isn’t.” Rin replied. “I mean, I don’t know how I feel and I haven’t said anything to him since.”

“Rin, do you care about Yugo?” Ruri asked. “I don’t mean as a friend, I mean how do you feel when you see him?”

“That’s easy, I feel like he’s my bes…” Rin started before pausing. ‘Wait, is he my best friend? I feel like Ruri, Yuzu, and Serena are my best friends in the world but if that’s true then… What do I feel towards Yugo?’

“Rin?” Yuzu asked. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t know, that’s the problem.” Rin admitted. “I want to say he’s my best friend and I would have not that long ago but now… You three are my best friends and it’s different than my relationship with Yugo so…”

“Rin, it sounds to me like you do love Yugo.” Yuzu smiled.

“Huh, but I mean he’s like a brother, we grew up together and…” Rin started.

“Rin, that’s how you two grew so close, and it’s obvious you really care about Yugo.” Serena pointed out. “It sounds like love to me.”

“But it can’t be love, I mean…” Rin argued only for Ruri to take her hands.

“Rin, do you want to be in love with Yugo?” Ruri asked. “If you could just walk up to him right now and say I love you Yugo, would you?”

Rin immediately blushed at the thought as she felt her heart skip a beat, saying that to Yugo, it would be…

“We have more important things to worry about, like our matches in the Friendship Cup.” Rin mentioned quickly. “Let’s just talk about it later.”

“Alright, we’ll drop it for now.” Serena smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So it’s down to us, I’m not surprised Rin.” Yugo smiled. “You’re one of the best duelists I know.”

“I feel the same way, and all of our friends are here to support us.” Rin agreed before Yugo nodded and glanced at the top of the stands where Yuri was standing and watching.

“They all are here, so now may the best duelist win.” Yugo said calmly.

“Don’t worry about that, I intend on winning.” Rin smiled before the two of them raced off on their duel runners.

‘Rin, I know it must have been a huge shock to hear that but I really do love you and I just had to tell you. If you don’t feel the same way please just tell me.’ Yugo thought as the two of them exchanged moves back and forth.

‘Yugo, I don’t know what I feel towards you anymore. I want to say you’re my closest friend but it feels different than that, you risked your life for me and when I think about how you might have been hurt even worse than what happened my heart just hurts.’ Rin thought as the two of them continued their match. ‘Do I really love you like that, I mean if I did it would make things so much easier but for some reason I just… Maybe there’s only one way to find out, but do I want to know for sure?’

Yugo and Rin met each other’s eyes for a brief moment as Rin came to a decision she would tell Yugo after the Friendship Cup just before Clear Wing used its effect to destroy WIndwitch – Winter Bell and Yugo landed the winning blow.

“Rin, are you alright?” Yugo asked nervously only to see her smiling.

“Congratulations Yugo, you’re about to get your shot at Jack.” Rin smiled before reaching into her deck. “Though, we’ve been a team this whole time, so even though I’m beaten these two can help you win the duel.”

Yugo just took the two cards Rin handed him and looked at them, Windwitch – Ice Bell and Windwitch – Winter Bell.

“Rin…” Yugo started as he looked at the two cards. “I’ll definitely use these two, when we work together there’s nothing that can stop us, not even Jack Atlas himself.”

Rin just smiled as she walked up to sit with her friends.

“Well, are you going to tell him?” Yuzu asked.

“I want to go out first, and see what my feelings really are. Right now, I just want to be here supporting him in this final match.” Rin answered.

“That makes sense, this is what the two of you have been working for your entire lives.” Serena noted.

“Yeah, and we’ll win this duel together.” Rin smiled before turning to the track. ‘I’m right there with you Yugo.’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack 1000 Yugo 200: ‘This is bad, not only did Jack take down Crystal Wing but I’m staring at Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and I have no monsters in play.’ Yugo thought nervously. ‘I doubt there’s a single card I can…’

Suddenly Yugo raced past the girls and caught Rin’s eye.

“You can win Yugo.” Rin told him as he passed.

‘She’s right, there’s still one card I can draw to pull this victory off.’ Yugo said before drawing his card and grinning. “Nice, I win.”

“Oh, and how do you come to that conclusion?” Jack asked. “You have no monsters and only three cards in your hand including the one you just drew, on top of which all of your synchro monsters are in the graveyard.”

Yugo only smiled in response. “It’s because Rin and I are a team, when I don’t have any monsters in play I can special summon Windwitch – Ice Bell and when I summon her I deal 500 points of damage. Then since I control a wind monster I can summon Speedroid Taketomborg, and finally I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice.”

“That monster, it belongs to Rin, doesn’t it?” Jack inquired to which Yugo nodded. “I see, then that must mean that your next move is…”

“Exactly, I tune my three monsters together.” Yugo said before closing his eyes as Rin did the same in the stands.

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!" Yugo and Rin chanted simultaneously as Rin’s Synchro monster appeared on Yugo’s field.

“So that’s it then?” Jack inquired.

“Yeah, because once per turn Winter Bell can copy the effect of another Windwitch in the graveyard and I pick Ice Bell’s effect to deal 500 points of damage.” Yugo declared as Rin’s monster dealt the final blow dropping Jack’s life points to zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yugo, you did it!” Rin cheered running up to him as the duel ended and hugging him. “You beat Jack.”

“No, I didn’t beat him Rin.” Yugo smiled. “We beat him together.”

Hearing that Rin’s heart skipped a beat and she looked at Yugo’s smiling face and she blushed. “Actually Yugo, I have an idea.”

“Huh, what idea Rin?” Yugo asked curiously.

“Well… We finally did it, one of us won the Friendship Cup so I was thinking we should celebrate somehow, maybe by going out for dinner? It is a reason to celebrate, isn’t it?” Rin asked with a blush.

Yugo just smiled happily. “Yeah, it is. We should get everyone together and…”

“Not everyone Yugo, just the two of us. This has been our dream.” Rin clarified causing Yugo to blush as the realization hit him.

“Oh, yeah, that sounds amazing.” Yugo agreed. “So, tonight then? Should I let Ruri, Yuzu, and Serena help you get ready?”

Rin just blushed and nodded before Yuto, Ruri, Serena, and Yuzu walked up to them.

“That was a great match Yugo.” Yuto smiled. “You and RIn managed to do it, you took down Jack Atlas.”

“Yeah, it’s still kind of hard to believe.” Yugo admitted. “Actually, can I ask you something?”

“Huh, sure what is it?” Yuto inquired.

“Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you three myself, do you mind?” Rin requested.

“No problem.” Serena smiled before the four girls walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So what’s up?” Ruri asked. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything’s great it’s just…” Rin started. “How am I supposed to prepare for a dinner date?”

Yuzu, Ruri, and Serena all nodded in understanding. 

“Don’t worry, we can help you.” Yuzu smiled. “I’m thinking a nice royal blue?”

“That sounds like it would be beautiful.” Serena agreed.

“You mean a royal blue dress?” Rin blushed. “Isn’t that a bit much?”

“You do want to celebrate the fact that you two working together managed to win, right?” Ruri asked. “Plus this is a dinner date so you want to look nice.”

Rin just blushed at the thought of showing up for dinner with Yugo in a royal blue dress.

“She has a point Rin, besides you did invite him out not just to celebrate you two achieving your life long goal but also to …” Yuzu started only for Rin to nod quickly.

“I know, I know.” Rin admitted before sighing in defeat. “It’s just stressful that’s all, I mean what if I go through with this and it turns out I don’t love him?”

“If that does come up then you and Yugo are the best of friends and I’m sure you’ll still be friends, but something tells me you won’t have to worry about that.” Ruri smiled.

“I guess, well do you think we should go look for the dress now? I mean if you guys have time.” Rin inquired only to be met with smiles and nods of agreement.

“Of course we do, you two deserve to be happy with each other.” Serena smiled.

“Thanks I’m really lucky to have such great friends.” Rin mentioned happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Is everything alright Yugo?” Yuto asked as Yugo glanced up at the stands where he noticed Yuri looking down at him before disappearing. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“It’s… well Rin wanted to go out to celebrate me winning the Friendship Cup.” Yugo explained.

“I get it, you need help getting ready.” Yuto smiled. “I can lend a hand.”

Yugo let out a sigh of relief hearing that before suddenly looking at Yuto.

“Oh yeah, where’s Yuya?” Yugo asked suddenly. “I was hoping he could be here.”

“He wanted to come but something came up back in Standard. He wanted to let you know he was supporting you even though he couldn’t make it.” Yuto explained.

“That’s a shame, he was the only one to miss the duel. Even he showed up.” Yugo pointed out.

“He, wait you mean Yuri?” Yuto asked in shock as Yugo nodded. “I didn’t expect him to show up.”

“Neither did I, but right now I have something more important to worry about. I really want Rin to have a great time at our celebration dinner but at the same time I…” Yugo started before turning to look at where she was talking to Ruri, Yuzu, and Serena. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait for an answer. I love her but if she doesn’t feel that way I have to know, it’s tearing me apart just waiting.”

Yuto just smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll tell you before you know it but if you want my opinion, she definitely loves you.”

Yugo just closed his eyes. ‘I really hope you’re right Yuto, but I just don’t know.’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugo was sitting at a table nervously waiting for Rin to arrive for their celebration. He’d arrived a bit early but now that everything was settled and he was simply waiting for Rin he felt every beat of his heart in his chest and his brain was racing with all the possible reasons she wasn’t there yet ranging from she decided against it to something bad had happened.

He was just about to go ask if she was waiting at another table when he saw her in the most beautiful blue dress he’d ever seen. “Wow, Rin you look incredible.”

Rin just blushed hearing that before she smiled. “Thanks, you look great too Yugo.”

Yugo just smiled as he looked into Rin’s eyes only for her to blush more and look away before looking back and smiling. “Rin, is something wrong?”

Rin just looked at Yugo. ‘We haven’t even been here for five minutes and I’m already feeling so flustered. Is this what love is supposed to feel like?’ As she looked back she noticed the concern on his face and gently took his hand.

“Rin?” Yugo asked in confusion. “What are you…”

“I wasn’t sure, I felt like we were best friends this whole time but recently that started feeling wrong.” Rin admitted as Yugo’s eyes widened and he looked into her eyes anxiously. “You told me you loved me but to be completely honest when you did I didn’t know what to think.”

“Rin, what are you…” Yugo started only for Rin to shake her head and smile before kissing him.

“You’re not my best friend, Ruri, Yuzu, and Serena are. Though if you want there is something I would want you to be.” Rin mentioned. “That is, if you haven’t changed your mind…”

Yugo just continued to stare at Rin as the realization hit him and his eyes started to fill with tears before he pulled her into a gentle hug. “I’ve always loved you Rin, I’m just… I’m so happy right now.”

“So am I.” Rin agreed hugging him. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize it, but the fact is I love you. I think I always have, and I always will.”

The two of them just stood there for a few moments smiling before eventually sitting at the table for their celebration of Yugo’s victory over Jack, and their mutual love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few weeks since Yugo managed to take down Jack and now challenges were coming from duelists from all four dimensions. He was just nearly finished with his second duel of the day, a deal he’d made with Rin that he would only accept two per day so they could spend time together and with their friends.

“Alright, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Gaia Drake the Universal Force! Yugo declared as he won his duel.

“Darn, I didn’t expect you to power him up like that.” Yugo’s opponent mentioned before smiling and riding off on his duel runner.

“That was another great duel Yugo.” Rin smiled walking up and kissing him before smiling. “Though I have a really huge favor to ask you today.”

“Sure, what is it Rin?” Yugo inquired getting off his duel runner and walking out of the arena with her.

Rin just looked down. “I need you to stay away from me today, can you promise me that Yugo?”

Yugo looked at Rin in surprise before closing his eyes and smiling. “I’ll promise you that for today, but I don’t want to be away from you for too long Rin.”

Rin just smiled hearing that before kissing Yugo again. “I promise, I just have to do something today with Yuzu and Serena.”

‘Oh yeah, if Rin’s spending time with them I can go double check on that thing.’ Yugo thought before smiling. “Well alright then, see you later Rin.”

Rin just smiled before the two of them went off in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Rin, you look happy.” Serena smiled as Rin walked up to them. “It’s hard to believe you two have only been dating for a month.”

“Yeah, well we were best friends before this so we were already really close.” Rin smiled as she recalled a time Yugo got sick and she helped him recover. “To be honest I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. I just wish I’d realized it sooner.”

“You have a point, but the important thing is that you two are together now.” Yuzu mentioned. “Oh yeah, did you and Yugo hear the news?”

“News, wait are you and Yuya…” RIn started only for Yuzu to shake her head in denial.

“No, I meant in the Xyz Dimension. The repairs are finally getting started.” Yuzu smiled.

“Really, that’s fantastic.” Rin smiled. “Yuto and Ruri must be so happy.”

“Yeah, they are and everyone’s offering to help out too.” Serena added. “Even former members of Obelisk Force are lending a hand.”

“Really, that’s amazing.” Rin smiled. “We should help out too.”

“Yeah, Ruri and Yuto told us and we were going to tell you while Yuya let Yugo know.” Yuzu mentioned. “Plus I think I saw Yuri offering to lend a hand too.”

“Yuri, that’s surprising.” Rin admitted. “I wouldn’t have guessed he would offer to help rebuild but I’m glad to hear that.”

“Yeah.” Serena agreed with a smile.

“Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you two about.” Rin mentioned before blushing. “Yugo and I have been dating for almost two months and I wanted to do something special for him.”

Serena and Yuzu just smiled.

“That makes sense. Don’t worry I have the perfect idea in mind.” Yuzu smiled.

‘Why does that make me even more worried?’ Rin thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Oh Yugo, how nice to see you again.” smiled a young blonde woman as she placed a necklace back in a display case. “How can I help you today?”

“Actually, I was wondering if that thing is still available.” Yugo mentioned only for the young woman to smile.

“It should be, are you going to purchase it then?” the young woman inquired.

“I hope so, I’ve been saving up as much money as I can to make sure I could afford it.” Yugo replied as the woman took a diamond ring out of one of the display cases. “It’s still as beautiful as I remember. I’ll take it.”

“That will be $450.” the young woman smiled as Yugo walked up and paid for the ring. “I’m sure she’ll be very happy to see this.”

“Thanks, she’s really important to me.” Yugo admitted as the young woman placed the ring in a box.

“Well I’m sure this will be a wonderful surprise for her.” the young woman smiled before Yugo walked out of the store and nearly crashed into Yuya.

“Huh, Yugo?” Yuya asked. “What are you doing here?”

Yugo just blushed a bit before smiling. “I was picking up something, what are you doing here Yuya?”

“I was looking for you, I wanted to apologize about missing your duel with Jack.” Yuya answered. “I wanted to come watch but…”

“It’s ok, Rin and I managed to take down Jack together.” Yugo mentioned.

“Together?” Yuya asked. “Isn’t it a one-on-one duel?”

“Yeah, Rin lent me her cards and they’re the reason I pulled it off.” Yugo explained.

“That’s awesome.” Yuya smiled. “Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you the good news.”

“Good news?” Yugo inquired.

“Everyone’s working together to start rebuilding the Xyz Dimension.” Yuya told him. “Even the Fusion Dimension is helping.”

“That’s amazing, Yuto and Ruri must be so happy.” Yugo smiled. “Do you know where they are?”

“They’re still in the Xyz Dimension.” Yuya answered. “Serena and Yuzu couldn’t wait to tell Rin the great news.”

“I can understand that.” Yugo agreed. “Should we pay them a visit?”

Yuya just smiled. “Not today, they asked if we could all head over tomorrow. Well almost all of us. Apparently, Yuri’s already helping with the repairs.”

“Yuri?” Yugo asked in surprise. “Are we sure we can trust him?”

“Yeah, we can trust him.” Yuya smiled.

Yugo just nodded. ‘I guess I can give him the benefit of the doubt especially now.’

“So what are you going to do now?” Yuya inquired.

“Well, Rin asked if I would wait to see her until tomorrow so I don’t know.” Yugo admitted. ‘I have to see Rin soon, I need to ask her.’

“Is something wrong?” Yuya asked.

“No, just thinking.” Yugo replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow Yuya, I’m heading home for now.”

“Well if you’re sure.” Yuya mentioned. “See you later Yugo.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugo looked at the small apartment he shared with Rin and smiled. The two of them had been through so much and this was where the vast majority of it had taken place.

“Yugo, are you in here?” Rin asked walking in before noticing him as he turned.

“Hey Rin.” Yugo smiled. “Just reminiscing. This place is always going to be one of my favorite in the city.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rin smiled. “I really like this place.”

“Hopefully, there’s still room in this place for one more amazing memory.” Yugo mentioned thoughtfully.

“Yugo, what are you talking…” Rin turned before seeing Yugo had kneeled on one knee.

“Rin, you already knew I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you, and when you returned those feelings I felt happier than I ever have in my life.” Yugo smiled. “That’s why I have a very important question to ask.”

Rin just stared in shock as Yugo pulled a small box out of his pocket. “Yugo, are you…”

“Rin, I love you and nothing will ever change that. I have since the moment we met and that’s why I have to ask you…” Yugo started before opening the box. “Will you marry me?”

Time seemed to stop as Yugo’s question hit Rin’s ears. She didn’t know how long she stood there just trying to wrap her mind around what she’d just heard but when whe finally did her eyes filled with tears as she feld happier than she ever had in her life. “Yugo… my answer is yes.”

Yugo had spent the past five minutes sitting and waiting for Rin’s answer, he didn’t care how long it took for her to answer and yet when he heard her say that one word his heart skipped a beat as he carefully put the ring on Rin’s finger. “Rin, you have no idea how happy this makes me.”

“I feel the same way.” Rin smiled before hugging Yugo and gently kissing him. “We can tell the others tomorrow too.”

“You mean when we all meet up at the Xyz Dimension, so many things are going so well for all of us it almost makes me think the whole situation with Zarc was a blessing in disguise. Yeah it caused us all a lot of pain and suffering but if he hadn’t been influencing us, there’s a good chance that most of us would have never met in the first place.” Yugo pointed out.

Rin paused hearing that but smiled. “You have a point. I can’t wait to see everybody.”

“Neither can I Rin.” Yugo agreed with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sorry it took us so long to get here.” Rin apologized walking up to the others with Yugo. “It looks like things are moving along really well though.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ruri smiled. “I can hardly believe this is really happening.”

“You should, you two deserve it. Everyone in the Xyz Dimension does.” Yugo smiled only for Yuzu to suddenly gasp.

“Rin, is that…” Yuzu started in shock only for Rin and Yugo to smile.

“Yeah, it is.” Rin smiled. “Yugo asked last night.”

“So then that means you two are getting married?” Yuto asked before Yugo and Rin exchanged a glance and smiled.

“Yeah, we are.” Yugo answered. “It’s the greatest feeling in the world to know you’re going to be with the person you love.”

“That’s definitely true.” Serena agreed. “You two have loved each other since long before we met, congratulations to you both.”

“She’s right, you two deserve it.” Yuya smiled. “I mean these past few days have been so amazing for you, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right, thanks Yuya.” Rin smiled. “Wait, where’s Yuri?”

“You expected him to be here?” Yuto asked. “Yuri is different from the rest of us, though he’s helping rebuild so I’m grateful for that at least.”

“I guess you have a point, I don’t like him but he is acting differently so I can give him the benefit of the doubt but if it turns out…” Yugo started only for Rin to look at him causing him to stop.

“Oh, do you two have a day in mind?” Yuya asked suddenly.

“Not yet, but hopefully we’ll have one soon.” Rin smiled. “You all will be the first ones to know.”

“Thanks.” Yuzu smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been four months since Yugo proposed to Rin and the two of them had been working out all of the details for their wedding and now all their hard work was about to pay off. The day they were getting married had finally come and to say they were both nervous would be an understatement.

“Just relax Yugo, everything’s going to be fine.” Yuto reassured him. “You and Rin love each other and this is something to be happy about.”

“Yuto’s right, this day is special for you and Rin.” Yuya agreed. “Everything’s going to work out perfectly.”

“I know, but when I think about what’s about to happen it’s just so intimidating. Marriage is so different from anything else and it scares me.” Yugo admitted before turning to the three people in the room with him. “This is the biggest decision of our lives and to be honest I don’t know if I’m able to go through with it. Rin is just perfect and yet…”

“Fusion-kun, stop whining for once.” Yuri stated calmly. “You love Rin, obviously, and Rin clearly loves you or she wouldn’t have said yes to your proposal.”

“He’s right Yugo.” Yuya admitted. “You and Rin are going to be so happy when you’re a married couple and if anybody deserves it it’s you two.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right Yuya. You too Yuri, thanks I needed that.” Yugo admitted before taking a deep breath. “Well, no use just standing around here. Let’s go you guys.”

Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri all just nodded before following Yugo out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin just looked at her reflection in the mirror again and turned back towards her three closest friends in the entire world as they looked at her expression and sighed.

“Rin we’ve been over this, you aren’t making a terrible mistake. You love Yugo, and have for years already.” Ruri repeated for the sixth time that day. “I know it’s a scary thought that you’ll be a married woman soon but you’ll be spending the rest of your life with the most amazing person in the world.”

“This is a life-changing decision, none of us are telling you it isn’t Rin.” Serena smiled. “But it’s a decision you and Yugo are making together, and one that will change things for the better.”

“I know what you mean, but it doesn’t make it any less terrifying.” Rin pointed out. “Not to mention that… Do I even deserve someone like him? After everything I put him through, I’m weaker than you are Ruri.”

“You’re talking about those aren’t you?” Ruri asked as Rin sadly nodded. “You’re worried that you may not love him as much as you thought you did because I was able to break free and you didn’t but that’s not true.”

“It’s not just that, I know that’s a big part of it but still it’s just…” Rin started sadly. “Yugo is an absolutely amazing person, I just feel…”

Suddenly Serena slapped Rin across the face causing her to put her hand on her cheek as she turned to Serena in shock.

“Stop saying things like that, what happened was terrible and we all know it.” Serena told Rin. “Now I’m going to tell you something and you’re going to listen.”

Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu just looked at Serena in shock. 

“Serena…” Rin started before looking down. “Ok.”

Serena smiled hearing that. “The fact is, you love Yugo. It took you a long time to figure it out, a lot longer than it took him but the important thing is you both love each other and if something bad ever does happen again you’ll be with the person who cares about you more than anyone else in the world.”

“I know, but that’s the reason I…” Rin started only for Serena to shake her head.

“I’m not telling you that nothing bad will happen again, but what I am telling you is that unlike before this time whatever problems, or danger is waiting for you in the future this time you and Yugo will be facing them together, you managed to make your dream come true and there’s nothing stopping you from doing even more in the future.” Serena smiled. “Plus there might be bad things but there’s also so many wonderful things to look forward to and they’ll be even better with the person you. Now stop doubting your choice, you’re getting married to the person you love and the person who wants to spend the rest of his life with you.”

Rin just closed her eyes taking in what Serena had just told her before opening them and smiling. “You’re right, thanks Serena. I needed that.”

“You’re welcome, so are you ready Rin?” Serena asked with a smile. “He’s waiting for you.”

Rin nodded before the four of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugo glanced at the door again and then back to his three counterparts as everyone in the room anxiously awaited Rin’s arrival.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be here soon.” Yuya whispered with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. It doesn’t make it any less nerve-wracking.” Yugo admitted before turning back to the main hallway just as Serena, Yuzu, and Ruri walked into the room and smiled.

“Looks like she’s about to be here.” Yuto whispered. “Are you ready Yugo?”

“No, but I’m going through with it anyway.” Yugo answered just as Rin appeared in a white dress and walked up to stand next to Yugo before smiling at him. “Wow, you look incredible.”

“Thanks.” Rin replied with a small blush as their counterparts took their seats

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite two long people in holy matrimony.” began a man in a white robe. “Now before I begin would either of you like to say any words?”

“I have just one thing to say, Yugo you’ve been there for me for longer than I can remember.” Rin smiled. “You’ve always been there with me and even when we were separated I knew we would be together soon. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that I loved you, but from today forward we’ll be together forever. I love you Yugo.”

Yugo felt his eyes tearing up as Rin said that. “Rin… I love you too.”

“Well, if nobody has any objections…” the man in the white robe started before looking out to the group seated for the wedding only to see not a single hand raised. “Then there is only one thing left for me to do. Do you Yugo take Rin to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Yugo just closed his eyes and smiled as he recalled all of the happiness he felt whenever he was with Rin before opening his eyes. “Of course I do.”

“Yugo…” Rin whispered with a smile.

“I see, and do you Rin take Yugo to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the man in the white robe asked.

Rin closed her eyes as everything that happened replayed in her mind before she smiled. “I do.”

“I see, then do we have the rings?” the man in the white robe asked as a young man walked up with two wedding rings as Yugo and Rin gently placed them on each other. “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Yugo and RIn turned to face each other with gentle smiles before kissing each other as a married couple for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I can hardly believe it Rin, we’re married.” Yugo admitted with a smile. “To be honest, I dreamed this might happen one day but now that it really has…”

“I feel the same way Yugo, it’s like a dream come true.” Rin replied as their counterparts except for Yuri walked up. “Hey guys, oh and thanks again for what you did Serena.”

“I couldn’t let you back out of the greatest decision of your life because you were afraid, could I?” Serena asked. “I mean what kind of friend would I be if I did?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rin smiled.

“Afraid, what are you talking about?” Yugo asked nervously. “Is something wrong Rin?”

“I was nervous that after everything that happened maybe I wasn’t the right person to marry you, but Serena convinced me otherwise and I couldn’t be happier that she did.” RIn explained.

“Glad to be of some help.” Serena smiled.

“Oh yeah, where did Yuri go?” Yuto asked suddenly. “He was here a few minutes ago, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, but he left once the ceremony was over. He didn’t say a word either.” Yuya answered. “Still, he was here to support you two.”

“Yeah, you have a point.” Yugo admitted. “Though does my wife mind indulging a request of her new husband?”

Rin just smiled hearing those words. “What is it Yugo?”

“I’d like to share a dance with you, if you don’t mind?” Yugo smiled before offering Rin his hand as the two of them walked off to dance together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How long has it been RIn?” Yugo asked while cleaning some dirt off of his duel runner. “With everything that’s been going on these past few months it feels like an eternity.”

“Yeah, it has been a really long time since we just rode together.” Rin answered before smiling. “Why not, that could he fun.”

Yugo smiled knowing what Rin had in mind. “I was thinking the same thing.”

With those words the two of them got on their duel runners and raced out onto the streets of the city.

“This brings back memories, remember Yugo?” Rin asked with a smile. “The day we finished our runner and decided to test it for the first time.”

“Yeah, it was exhilarating.” Yugo agreed happily. “It felt incredible.”

“You’re right, it was one of the greatest feelings in the world.” Rin smiled. “I’m never going to forget it.”

“Neither am I, so much has changed since that day too. The city is a brighter place, and soon Heartland will be even better than it was before.” Yugo mentioned.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” RIn agreed before pausing. “Yugo, there’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Huh, what is it Rin?” Yugo asked only for Rin to smile slightly. 

“We need to look into a bigger place to live.” Rin smiled before Yugo’s eyes widened and Rin nodded.

“Rin… I mean…” Yugo started only to just stare at her in shock. “Um… yeah you’re right I just…”

“I know.” Rin smiled before the two of them raced off to look into a bigger house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mommy look, I’m getting it.” cheered a little green haired boy as he rode past her on his bicycle.

“Yeah you’re doing amazing Akira.” Rin smiled as her son rode around with a huge smile on his face. “Just make sure you’re ready for when we have to go visit uncle Yuri and aunt Serena.”

“I know, but we have to wait for daddy to get home right mommy?” Akira asked with a big smile. “Do you think he’ll teach me how to ride with you when I’m big enough?”

“Well, you’re doing so good at riding a bike that maybe.” Rin told him. “Who knows, you may be the one who beats daddy and becomes the champion one day.”

Akira’s eyes lit up in excitement hearing that. “Really?”

“Well, your daddy became champion and you’re a lot like him so I don’t see why you can’t be a champion. In fact, just between us I’m rooting for you to win.” Rin whispered causing Akira to smile happily as Rin picked him up and hugged him.

“You two are always so cute.” Yugo smiled as he rode up on his duel runner. “So we’re heading over to see Yuri and Serena?”

“Yeah, so who do you want to ride with Akira?” Rin asked only for him to smile at her.

“I’m going with mommy.” Akira answered. “Then I want to come home with daddy.”

“That sounds good to us.” Yugo smiled as Rin walked over to her duel runner.

“Hold on tight Akira.” Rin told him as Akira held on tightly and the two of them raced off.


End file.
